


Book Commentary: Poison Study

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [94]
Category: Study Series - Maria V. Snyder
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Poison Study

  * So, this is one of those things I picked up a few months ago, before the quarantine, thinking it sounded interesting (and trying to find it was kinda in the back of my mind for a while), and then ragequitting a couple chapters in because I hated it.
  * OK, so what’s the deal with Yelena’s vivid memories of fire? What was with the one dude telling her to put the fire out with her mind? Was someone trying to burn her? What even?
  * And she was remembering all this shit while stuck in a dungeon. Lovely.
  * And she’s about to be executed. Even better.
  * So, apparently it’s “the beginning of the warm season.” And apparently it’s been five seasons out of six? This world has six seasons instead of four? OK.
  * I was about to ask what the hell Yelena did to get sentenced to death, but apparently she murdered a general’s son?
  * Oh, fun. Self-defense and accidental deaths can’t get people out of the death penalty.
  * Now she’s got the choice of being executed or being a military commander’s food taster. So, she’ll either get a quick death sentence or a potentially slower one. Fun.
  * So, the dude giving Yelena is Valek, the commander’s head security dude. Apparently.
  * And now Yelena’s taking the job because she doesn’t see any better options. Fun.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
